I'm not that girl
by Dancer-4-life-always
Summary: Oneshot for Shane and Mitchie. Based on the song "I'm Not That Girl" from the most amazing musical EVER Wicked. BAD SUMMARY BUT READ IT PLEASE!  Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

I'm Not That Girl- Oneshot for Shane and Mitchie

Based on the song "I'm Not That Girl" from the most amazing musical EVER _Wicked_

All done in Mitchie's POV. Also Camp Rock never happened Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate, Shane, Tess and Jason (Connect 3 are siblings) plus all the other Camp Rockers go to the same school in NJ

(WHICH BY THE WAY IS NOTHING LIKE IT IS PORTRAYED ON TV! So everyone who thinks that all of NJ is fist-pumping, orange people who like to get into fist fights in bars…well we aren't all like that! Sorry author's rant over)

ALSO, in this story Mitchie has an older brother (24, law school and in the end of the story it will be Ali is his daughter) and an older sister (27, doctor married with 2 children Ava and Christopher)

* * *

Mitchie's POV

I sat talking with Caitlyn about our classes and how much we hated Mr. Bender, our math teacher for assigning us 15 pages in our review packet…half of the stuff we don't even know yet. Ain't high school great?

We started to walk home (we lived next door to each other) while talking. Turns out since it was Friday, Nate finally got the guts to ask Caity out so they had a date and I would be mocking most of the night. When we finally got home we each went our own directions, Caitlyn to her house, me to Shane, Nate and Jason's place.

Nate was home getting ready for his date, Jason was watching the Bird Network with Ella, his girlfriend of 3 years…sometimes I worry about them… a lot.

And Shane…well it turns out he was with the She-Devil herself Tess Tyler…I hate her so much. After a few minutes of talking to Mrs. Grey I began to head home, a new idea for the talent floating through my mind, and thankfully if I learned the song well enough there was a chance that I could enter the talent show at school in two weeks if I wanted. Which I did

(AN: SORRY, but Mitchie has a lot more confidence in this story)

I went home, said hi to my mom and talked for a few minutes before I used the "I have homework" excuse and I ran up the stairs to start practicing the song I wanted to sing.

This would be so perfect for the talent show…hopefully Shane would get the fact that I am crazy in love with him and have been for 5 years now

(AN: They met at 5, pre-school and Mitchie is now 17, Shane 18, Caitlyn +Nate +Tess 17, Jason and Ella 19)

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER- TALENT SHOW 

This year I was in the talent show as the closer, that spot normally went to Tess and her "I'm to cool for you" routine, but come on we have all seen it. Caity was helping me fix my hair backstage, as Barron and Sander did a little number, which was always a fun one to hear…and watch. But this time I couldn't.

Caitlyn helped me fix my make-up and then I stood up, my red heels looking good against the green dress and the black jean leggings (see address here) . I sighed and walked to the wings of the stage and watched as Barron and Sander took one last bow and then ran off the stage in my direction.

They hugged me and told me to break a leg and then the stage lights turned off and I walked over to the middle of the stage, and up the bridge that was used in the musical, that the stage crew brought out.

I nodded over to Caitlyn who then started the music, still all lights off, with the mic in my hand I waited for the intro of the song to finish (a good 20 seconds) and then I sang the first lines, as the lights began to turn on, on the stage.

* * *

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:_

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:_

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl

* * *

_

The stage lights blacked out as I heard a lot of cheering, I smiled softly as I walked off the stage. Caity grabbed my hand and we did what we always did after one of us preformed we jumped up and down.

Just as normal that day, I changed back into my favorite jeans, a comfy tee shirt and some converse and we walked home. This time instead of both of us going in separate directions we went over to my house and talked.

* * *

I never got a call from Shane that night…like I always do. I guessed he was with Tess and honestly I realized just like the song I'm not the one he wants…Around 11:30 Caity walked next door and went to bed. Me I was to wide awake to sleep. Around 11:45 I heard another song from _Wicked_, not from anything of mine, but from outside. I walked over to my window and looked down to see Shane, playing _As Long As Your Mine_.

I walked down the stairs and walked into my backyard where Shane was. I said to him "Shane… what are you doing here?"

He took my hands into his and said "That song today…was it directed to anyone? Because I think it was to…well me… Was it?"

I sighed and said "yes ok, I have loved you for 5 years, but I know I'm not the girl you want you want someone like." I didn't get to finish my statement because Shane kissed me…WAIT SHANE KISSED ME…

I looked at him and said "What the hell was that?" he sighed and said "Mitchie…I love you too."  
I started at him for a minute in plain shock, before I finally responded with the stupidest thing which was "Oh...ok then"

I ended up sitting down outside with Shane trying to process what he said and when I finally did I realized something...maybe, just maybe, I am that girl...

* * *

7 years later

I fixed my dress one last time while looking in the mirror, my dark brown hair was pulled back off my face and down in loose curls, flowing down my back. My make-up was done so nicely. My white dress hugged my every curve and looked amazing against my skin.

This was it...it was really happening. In about an hour I would be Mrs. Shane Grey...Mrs. Michelle Grey...I loved the way that sounded.

So let me fill you all in. Shane asked me to be his girlfriend that same night when he told me he loved me...well duh I said yes. We dated all through college and a year into my career as a song-writer working at Jason, Shane and Nate's record label, he sang me _As Long as Your Mine _ and then asked me to marry him...well again DUH I said yes.

And now here I am. I looked over at a smiling Caitlyn, she and Nate were engaged and Jason and Ella were already married with twins on the way...again I worry for those twins.

My dad came walking in and said to me "Sweetheart, come on, its time" I smiled and walked over to the double doors that would lead me into my wedding. Wow...my wedding...

The procession started, first with Ali throwing flowers, naturally loving her job (my brother's 5 year old daughter) and then Chris (sister's 7 year old son) carrying the rings. Then it went Ava walking down first as my Junior Bridesmaid, then Jessica (co-worker and college friend) then a 6 month pregnant Ella, then Caity as my maid of honor.

The music started and my dad and I began to walk down the isle, as I gazed at Shane I couldn't help but feel lucky that I was the girl he wanted all those years ago...

So in the end it turns out I was that girl...

* * *

END!  
Hope you all liked that, I was flicking through my i-pod and thought it would be a good story. Tell me what you think! Thanks

ALSO OUTFIT THAT MITCHIE SANG IN IS http:/ www .polyvore .com/cgi/profile?id=503538

JUST REMOVE THE SPACES!

Kelly!


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! I AM SO SORRY

THIS IS A POLL GOING ON ALL MY STORIES! SORRY

But if I make a sequel to We Meet Again would you read it?

Also please read some of my other stories it would make me smile to get some good reviews!

ALSO I have chapter one of Love and Need almost done, so if people could read that it would be awesome!

Kelly

-ALSO, I have a new story that I started called "I left my heart in Hollywood" its a big time rush story so yeah tell me if you wanna read it!

AGAIN SORRY


End file.
